She
by HeavensNight
Summary: Angela, the only one who didn't laugh at him. Eddie x Angela romance of sorts. Might turn into a Twoshot.


AN: This is just something I wrote, depicting Eddie and Angela's meeting (or meetings, might end up as a two or three-shot) in Silent Hill. We always saw James meeting up with them seperatedly, but what if they actually did meet and we just never saw? Two people with huge problems, both mentally disturbed? This is a sort of romance, but then again sort of not. Please read and then tell me what you think.

-o-

Eddie Dembrowski was not having the best day of his life.

He simply sat there, eating pizza and watching vacantly as that guy, what was his name again, oh yeah, James, took off after that kid Laura. He was wondering to himself how he gotten into this mess. Why was he feeling like this? Eddie still wasn't sure. All he knew was that he'd taken pleasure in gutting that dog. He knew it wasn't right, that he had actually enjoyed killing an innocent animal, but a part of him still felt like it had been the right thing to do at the time. He just wasn't sure about anything anymore. His head was pounding, and his ears were ringing. But still he sat there, chomping on a left-over pizza that had been there for God knew how long. But it didn't really matter. None of it even mattered. Eddie knew that this was the end for him. Once they found him, and they would, he'd be taken away. And then there would be no point in anything anymore.

Eddie set aside the pizza for a moment before staring down at the revolver in his lap. He had used it a couple of times since arriving at Silent Hill. First on that guy who'd been asking where everyone was, but Eddie had known that he was laughing at _him. _He'd seen it in the man's eyes. Then there was that other guy. Well, Eddie hadn't exactly enjoyed killing him. He could still grimly remember when James had walked in on him throwing up in the bathroom.

Well, they'd deserved it. And so had that little girl, Laura. Only Eddie hadn't had the heart to kill her. He should have done, he knew that much, and yet he hadn't been able to bring himself to do it. She'd sat there and called him a 'gutless fatso' and he'd sat there and took it. Well, she'd had one chance, the next time Eddie saw her he would definitely--

The door that James had followed Laura through earlier suddenly creaked opem.

Eddie jumped then snatched up the revolver, though he still kept it in his lap. Whoever this was, he was sure they'd come to laugh at him. Taunt him, sneer at him, generally make him feel worse than he already did. Eddie's grip on the gun tightened considerably and he frowned. However, what he saw shortly after was quite a shock.

A young girl, not much younger than Eddie, entered and gave a loud gasp upon seeing him.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" she squeaked, drawing back and looking frightened.

Eddie couldn't even reply. He had never had much luck when it came to girls. He could barely even look at them, never mind strike up a conversation with one. Most of the girls he'd known during his pathetic little life had treated him like a piece of shit. But this one, the girl that stood before him, she didn't look like those bitches that had made his life a misery. She wasn't blonde, or tanned, and wearing the 'latest fashion'. She was a meek little thing, with bone straight brown hair and pale features. She was wearing a plain white sweater and red pants. Well, she certainly didn't appear to be into wearing the 'latest fashion'. That was good.

"Umm.." Eddie began, shoving the pizza to one side again.

"I didn't realize.." the girl began, "I'm sorry. I should go. I have to.."

"W-Wait," Eddie stammered, standing up and almost knocking over the table he'd been sitting at.

The girl looked around at him, questioning.

"You uh.." Eddie began shakily, hardly able to believe he was doing this, "You want some pizza?"

Though she didn't look like she really did, the girl politely said, "Oh, um, okay. But I can't stay long."

Eddie's heart jumped as she walked over and sat down. She didn't sit beside him, but she was still there, actually talking to him and not treating him like some fat, disgusting waste of space. That was definitely something. Now, all Eddie had to do was keep the conversation going, in the hope that maybe...

In the hope that maybe what?

"What's your name?" the girl asked suddenly, and Eddie was surprised to see that she appeared to be as nervous as he was.

"Eddie," he replied quickly, "W-What's yours?"

"Angela," the girl replied, and she glanced over at the pizza box.

Eddie handed it to her. "Here you go. I've had enough already, anyway."

She didn't reply, but she took it from him and gave him a look as if to say thanks. In five minutes she'd already wolfed down three slices. She was obviously starving. When she was done, she pushed the box to one side and stared back at him.

Silence.. what to do?

"What are you doing here?" Angela asked, not looking at him.

Eddie shrugged, "I'm tryin' to get away." he said plainly.

He'd expected her to ask, 'Away from what?' but instead she nodded as if she understood. "Yeah, me too. He'll never find me now, though.. none of them will.." she shuddered and took another slice of pizza. Eddie was puzzled by this response but said nothing. This girl obviously had problems just like he did.

"They just don't get me, ya know?" Eddie said after a while. He felt much more comfortable talking to her, now that they were on a first name basis. "All my life, it's been hell. I was so angry I.." he gestured to the gun and saw Angela flinch. "Don't worry, I won't.. I.. I like you."

Angela didn't move, and she didn't smile. Eddie thought to himself, 'What a sad soul,' which she obviously was. Though he knew she must only be around twenty years old or so, she looked older than her years. He wondered what had happened to her, maybe it was something similar to what had happened to him.

"I was angry, too," she said finally, after taking a long look at his gun, "He.. he hurt me, and she didn't.. I thought.."

Eddie wasn't quite following her but from this he gathered she'd been through some sort of hell like he had, aswell.

For some reason he smiled, and to his surprise she smiled too. It was a lovely, warm smile. She was no longer cold it seemed, he saw the warmth inside her, that he knew was often hidden behind her cold, meek features. Something had happened to her, he knew it, but in a way he was glad. He was glad that he had finally met someone that understood him.

Eddie found himself staring at her. She was staring at him, too. He wasn't sure what he should do next, he had never been good with girls, so he had no idea. Angela saved him the trouble though, because she stood abruptly.

"I have to.. find her," she said slowly, "She'll be out there somewhere. It was nice talking to you.. Eddie."

"Oh," Eddie said, "Yeah, thanks.. Angela."

She didn't say anything else and simply turned and left. Eddie stared helplessly after her, wanting to go after her. He hated to be alone in this place. He needed to be with someone who understood him. Still, she was gone now. But maybe he'd see her again. He hoped so.

Eddie stood up aswell, stretched and contemplated leaving the revolver that was sitting on the chair beside him. Then, after much thought about it, he grabbed it up and followed Angela out of the double doors.


End file.
